


Yearning

by reetsu



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hades!Shaun, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: "Your sister’s body is mine now, so I can do with it as I please. And I've decided to let you indulge in your perverted fantasy at least once."
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shaun
Kudos: 14





	Yearning

Ikki grunted. He somehow managed to retain consciousness after being hit and knocked back by Hades.

He tried to get back up, but even that proved to be difficult in the state he was in. He could hear the voices of Pandora and Hades as they talked to each other, even though he could not make out their conversation. From the tone of Pandora’s voice, she sounded concerned about something. 

Then silence. And then a few seconds later, Ikki could see, from the corner of his eye, Pandora walking away and leaving him and Hades alone, just the two of them. 

Did Hades order Pandora to leave? Is that why she sounded so worried?

The sound of footsteps made Ikki lift his head, the only action he could do in that moment. Hades approached him.

Despite his best efforts, in the end, he couldn’t save Shaun and now Hades stood in front of him, possessing his beloved sister’s body. 

"Sh..Shaun…" Ikki whimpered, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I've already told you. Your sister's soul has ceased to exist. Her body belongs completely to me." Such a wicked expression didn’t suit Shaun’s face at all. "She has fulfilled her destiny."

"You!" Mustering the last bit of strength he had left, Ikki tried one last time to attack Hades, only to find himself being held back and kept firmly pinned to the ground. 

Ikki, now laying on his back, could see the way Hades' eyes glowed, meaning that this was his doing. If Hades wished it, he could easily kill Ikki right now. But the God seemed like he wanted to toy with the saint just a little more.

Hades moved closer and lowered himself until he was sitting on Ikki’s lap, knees straddling him. Ikki felt goosebumps rise on his skin as one hand cupped his cheek. That was Shaun’s hand, small and dainty, but there was no warmth in it. It was cold and the gesture, despite how gentle it was, lacked any affection.

"I saw her memories. She loved you so much. Not just as family.” Hades spoke calmly. “No, her love for you was much deeper than that." Those fingers slowly traced Ikki's jaw. 

Ikki's eyes widened at that. He couldn't possibly mean...

Hades tilted his chin. "And you yearn for her as well. It's true, isn't it?"

The Phoenix Saint didn’t dignify him with an answer, but there wasn’t any denial either. 

"If it weren't for you being related by blood you two could have been lovers. Maybe in another life you were." Hades scoffed. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. In this era, Shaun's destiny was to become my vessel. She could have never belonged to anyone else."

“You bastard!” Ikki kept trying to move. Nothing he did could free him from Hades’ hold. “I will kill you!”

Hades smirked at the threat. He let go of Ikki’s face and held his hands, bringing them close to him and kissed his knuckles. He made sure that Ikki felt how soft Shaun's lips were as they brushed against his skin. Those lips that Ikki, more than once, had dared to imagine kissing.

Hades didn’t stop at that. He led Ikki's hands down to Shaun's chest, until they were cupping her breasts.

“Stop!” Ikki yelled. He tried to pull his hands away, but Hades' grip on him didn't loosen a bit. Hades leaned closer, continuing to guide Ikki's hands and coaxing him to touch Shaun's body more. 

“There is no point in denying it anymore. Soon it will all be over, so you might as well finally be honest.” Hades let go of Ikki's hands. He was so close to him that his breath tickled against Ikki's lips. "Your sister’s body is mine now, so I can do with it as I please. And I've decided to let you indulge in your perverted fantasy at least once."


End file.
